Four Arms (Ben 10)
Summary Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. |-|Original Series= Feats Durability *Fell into the street hard enough to make a large crater (16:54) *Withstood being slammed into a wall hard enough to make a hole (19:24) *Tanked a gas explosion (02:47) Strength *Punched a wall hard enough to crack it (05:28) *Smashed into a Tyrannosaurus skeleton hard enough to destroy it (15:40) *Put a hole in a wall (19:22) *Destroyed several concrete pillars (20:09) *Lifted a large ball of rubber (06:09) *Withstood being plowed into by a large rubber ball (06:58) *Created a fissure in the ground (02:26) *Withstood being sent flying into a pillar hard enough to crack it (02:42) *Lifted a large stone pillar (18:47) *Caught a broken rollercoaster track (09:26) *Caught and lifted a large rock (21:57) Powers & Abilities Shockwave Generation *As he is a Tetramand, he should have all of Tini's abilities. Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his UA and OV form. *Unharmed after running through Kevin's fire attack (17:57) Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his UA and OV form. Resistance to Possession *Resisted Zs'Skayr's attempt at possessing his body (13:11) Scaling Acid Breath (Original Series) *Dodged an attack from Acid Breath (14:12) *Clotheslined Acid Breath off of Thumbskull's shoulders, knocking him unconscious (14:20) Ah Puch (Base) *Withstood being tackled into a wall by Ah Puch (18:36) *Punched Ah Puch into the ground (18:40) *Withstood being thrown into a wall by Ah Puch (18:42) *Staggered Ah Puch with a punch (19:36) *Withstood being slammed into a wall by Ah Puch (19:54) *Withstood an absolute beating from Ah Puch (19:55) *Stunned Ah Puch with his punches (20:03) *Sent Ah Puch flying with a punch (20:05) Clancy (Original Form) *Withstood a punch from Clancy's cockroaches (11:58) Clancy (Mutant Form) *Launched Clancy into the air (05:39) *One-shot Clancy (05:40) Coach Finn (Base) *Withstood an energy blast from Coach Finn (20:12) *Dodged Coach Finn's energy blast (20:18) *Destroyed Coach Finn (20:33) Forever Ninja (Original Series) *One-shot the Forever Ninja (04:06) *Withstood being sent flying backward by the Forever Ninja (06:07) Gatorboy (Base) *Pinned Gatorboy to the ground (11:01) *Broked out of Gatorboy's headlock (11:12) *Tackled Gatorboy to the ground (12:30) Drones (Insectoid Drone) *Caught and smashed two Insectoid Drones together (03:55) [Levin (Ben 10)|Kevin Levin (Diamondhead [OS Season 2 Absorbed)]] *Dodged Kevin's diamond shards (17:00) *Harmed Kevin with a punch and sent him flying backward (17:03) *Staggered Kevin with several of his punches (17:40) *Picked Kevin up and dropped him on to his knee (17:43) Kevin Levin (Four Arms Absorbed) *Withstood a punch to the face from Kevin as Four Arms (18:57) *Matched Kevin as Four Arms (19:18) *Slammed Kevin as Four Arms into a wall (19:22) *Withstood being slammed into a wall by Kevin as Four Arms (19:24) *Withstood several attacks from Kevin as Four Arms (19:27) *Harmed Kevin as Four Arms with several punches (20:04) Kevin Levin (Heatblast Absorbed) *Ran through Kevin's fire (17:57) Kevin Levin (Kevin 11) *Withstood being tackled into a wall by Kevin (19:36) *Caught two of Kevin's punches (19:38) Drones (Mechadroid) *Withstood an explosion from the Mechadroid's missiles (10:44) *Held the Mechadroid back (11:44) *Withstood being blasted into the Rustbucket by the Mechadroid (11:46) *Tore the Mechadroid apart while enraged (12:13) Mutant Mammoth (Base) *Slammed the Mutant Mammoth into the ground (14:51) *Withstood being punched into a wall (15:28) *Punched the Mutant Mammoth in the face (15:36) *Threw the Mutant Mammoth across a room and into a wall (15:58) Porcupine (Base) *Harmed Porcupine with an attack (07:32) *Withstood an attack from Porcupine (07:35) *Slammed Porcupine into the ground (07:40) *Tackled Porcupine into the ground (12:30) Retaliator (Retaliator Armor) *Knocked aside the Retaliator's arm (21:41) *Withstood being crushed into the ground by the Retaliator (21:45) *Withstood being slammed into a rock by the Retaliator (21:54) *Overpowered the Retaliator and threw him into a rock (22:24) *Punched the Retaliator into the horizon (22:54) *Caught the Retaliator's missiles (23:04) *Staggered the Retaliator with his punches (24:06) *Withstood being blasted into the sky by the Retaliator (24:20) *Slammed the Retaliator into the ground (24:48) *Withstood being knocked aside by a punch from the Retaliator (24:50) *Almost unaffected by a punch from the Retaliator (24:55) Rojo (OS Base) *Withstood being blasted into a concrete pillar by Rojo's weapon (02:42) *Dodged a blast from Rojo's weapon (02:46) *Survived a surprise attack from Rojo (03:07) *Knocked Rojo unconscious (03:59) Sixsix (Original Series) *Dodged a missile from Sixsix (04:32) *Caught Sixsix's missiles and threw them back at him (04:48) Technorg (Base) *Staggered Technorg with a punch (07:47) *Withstood being slammed into the ground by Technorg (09:20) *Withstood being thrown into a wall by Technorg (09:34) Thumbksull (Original Series) *Withstood a punch from Thumbskull (13:57) *Slammed Thumbskull into the ground (14:03) *Deafeated Thumbskull after throwing him into the stairs (14:22) Vilgax (Original Series) *Threw Vilgax into Kevin 11 (10:15) Vulkanus (Original Series) *Withstood being thrown into a building by Vulkanus (04:14) *Harmed Vulkanus with a punch (04:14) Anti-Scaling Aggregor (Ultimate Form) *Aggregor caught Four Arms' attack and threw him into his older self (17:02) *Aggregor blocked Four Arms' punch (17:16) Ah Puch (Base) *Ah Puch was unharmed after Four Arms smashed a pillar over his head (18:49) *Ah Puch restrained Four Arms (19:52) Clancy (Mutated Form) *Clancy cut Four Arms' chest (05:37) Forever Ninja (Original Series) *Forever Ninja dodged a punch from Four Arms (06:06) Gatorboy (Base) *Gatorboy restrained Four Arms in a headlock (11:10) Great One (Base) *The Great One was unharmed by Four Arms' attacks (14:36) *The Great One defeated Four Arms with a energy blast (14:40) Hex (Original Series) *Hex blocked an attack from Four Arms with a forcefield (18:22/18:36) Kevin Levin (Heatblast Absorbed) *Kevin ran out of the way of Four Arms' charge (18:00) Mutant Mammoth (Base) *The Mutant Mammoth overpowered Four Arms and threw him into the air (15:38) Retaliator (Retaliator Armor) *The Retaliator reacted to and dodged Four Arms attack (21:42) *The Retaliator restrained Four Arms in a headlock (22:18) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|UA and OV= Feats Powers & Abilities Shockwave Generation *As he is a Tetramand, he should have all of Tini's abilities. Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of [[Mykdl'dy (Ben 10)|Mykdl'dy] (18:20)] Resistance to Ice *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of [[Mykdl'dy (Ben 10)|Mykdl'dy] (18:20)] Resistance to Possession *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Scaling Captain Nemesis (Ultimate Alien) *Overpowered Captain Nemesis after using all four of his hands (15:22) Computron's Minions (Base) *Damaged one of Computron's minions with an attack (04:51) *Dodged several attacks from a robot (04:54) *Staggered and eventually punched a hole in a robot (04:56) *Destroyed several robots (05:00) *Caught an attack from a robot (05:17) *Ripped off a robot's arms (05:19) *Destroyed two robots (05:36) Esoteria (Base) *Knocked two Esoterica unconscious (02:12) *Harmed two Esoterica with his punches (02:40) *Withstood a kick from an Esoterica (02:42) *Withstood several energy blasts from the Esoterica (02:45) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV) *One-shot a Forever Knight (12:45) *One-shot two Forever Knights with his punches (12:52) Inspector 13 (Base) *One-shot Inspector 13 with a punch (21:17) Kolar (Base) *Dodged an attack from Kolar (18:43) *Elbowed Kolar in the back of the head (18:44) *Withstood getting slammed into a shelf by Kolar (18:45) *Withstood a couple of punches from Kolar (18:46) Ssserpent (Base) *Casually caught Ssserpent's punches (00:36) *Crushed Ssserpent between two cars (00:53) Yeti (Base) *Withstood getting thrown by the Yeti (00:08) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by the Yeti (00:17) *Harmed the Yeti with an attack (00:33) *Withstood a punch from the Yeti (00:36) *Harmed the Yeti with a couple of punches (00:37) *Withstood getting punched into the ground by the Yeti (00:44) Anti-Scaling Captain Nemesis (Ultimate Alien) *Captain Nemesis began to overpower Four Arms in Tug of War, while he was only using two of his arms (15:03) Kolar (Base) *Kolar pulled Four Arms towards the Null Void portal (19:56) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters